


Love Hurts

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, No Safe Word, Porn, Sadism, Threesome, dub-con, established Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: I added a rape warning because this could be considered as such. Stiles agrees in the beginning but asks to stop a few times, and is ignored. Read at your own discretion!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I added a rape warning because this could be considered as such. Stiles agrees in the beginning but asks to stop a few times, and is ignored. Read at your own discretion!

Rope digs uncomfortably into Stiles' wrists as steady hands tie his arms together. As soon as the restraints are securely binding him arms together, Stiles gives them a small tug. Just to see if there's _any_ leeway at all. He frowns a bit when there's no give. A dark chuckle rings in his ear from the body behind him.

"Don't hurt yourself," Theo says, voice annoyingly cocky and smug, "They're on there tight."

Stiles rolls his eyes, huffing out a frustrated breath. Scott's hands grab his hips gently from where he's lying on the bed, naked, asking, "Are they too tight?" He looks past Stiles to Theo, asking, "Can this give him rope burn?"

Theo cuts him off with a breathy laugh. "He's fine." Theo says confidently. Stiles frowns, straining his neck to look behind him. Theo puts both hands on Stiles' waist , leaning into his ear to whisper, "Aren't you?"

Stiles swallows, looking back at Scott. Scott had been so excited when Theo suggested this. Stiles definetly was not as thrilled about the idea of being tied up and fucked. Adding Theo to the equation was even worse. But he wants to make Scott happy, and if he's into this sort of thing then Stiles can try to like it.

"Yeah," Stiles says, exhaling a deep breath and trying to relax his arms against the rope, "I'm fine."

Scott nods, offering a small smile as he lies back down. "Alright," Theo says, grabbing Stiles' hips firmly, leading him over the body beneath him. Theo reaches his hand around Stiles and grabs Scott's cock. Stiles tries not to be jealous when Scott moans a bit. Then he's being slowly lowered onto Scott's cock. The feeling is intense, but Stiles was fingered for like an hour before this, so it's not bad.

"Mm.." Scott moans, closing his eyes and resting his head onto the mattress. Theo forces his hips down, making him take the full length. And Scott certainly isn't small. "Shit," Stiles mutters, tugging at the restraints again. He looks back at Theo, saying, "Slowly, please, I'm fragile."

Theo huffs out another laugh. "This is the easy part," he says smugly. He pulls Stiles hips up a bit, and says to Scott, "Go ahead. Fuck him."

Scott moans again as he thrusts up. It feels good. Familiar. Scott and he do this all the time. This is completely normal. Well except for Theo's hands on his hips and his hot breath in his ear. And the ropes binding his arms together. That part's new.

"There you go," Theo says, voice low and raspy. He reaches his hand around Stiles waist and takes ahold of his dick. Stiles makes a noise of protest as he's forcefully jacked off. He tries to free his hands, but the bonds are too tight. He whimpers helplessly, as Scott continues to fuck up into his hole.

"I think your ready," Theo whispers, "what do you think, Scott?"

"Yeah, yeah," Scott says, lost in his own pleasure. His hands tighten on Stiles' waist. Theo leans foward, and then thrusts into him along with Scott. And, _oh_ , that's not right. Stiles' ass definitely wasn't made for two dicks. 

"Mother- Jesus fucking _Christ_ -" Stiles wheezes out, trying desperately to squirm away but Theo's hands are tight around his hips, keeping him in place and forcing him to take both cocks at once.

"Good, isn't it?" Theo moans, fucking him at a fast pace, giving him no time to adjust. 

"N- not exactly.." Stiles says in a grunt. The stretch is painful, and far too much to handle. "I- no- it's too fast. I can't-"

"You're doing so good," Scott says, opening his eyes. He's clearly loving this, the way he's thrusting greedily into him. He runs a hand over Stiles' cheek, murmuring, "Stiles, this feels so good."

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut. Well, when Scott puts it like that, how can Stiles' protest? But trying to take it doesn't make it any easier. He feels like a fist or a baseball is being forced into him. But the stretch isn't the worst part, the worst part is that Theo is fucking him too roughly, and Scott is moving a bit too now, and it's just _too much_.

"Fuck, fuck.." Stiles groans out, wiggling his hips in an attenpt to relieve the pressure. This only seems to encourage the wolves, though, as Scott picks up the pace with a moan. 

"You like this, don't you?" Theo says roughly into his ear. "Being forced to just _take_ what your given?"

Oh, and Theo's dirty talk is certainly not making this any better. He's being dominated by two wolves, but it's clear Theo is calling the shots right now. He always is, really, since he's come into the picture. Scott's the alpha, but Theo's the puppeteer, manipulating Scott into making desicions, only giving him the illusion of control.

Stiles doesn't know _why_ or why no one believes him, but Theo is up to something and needs Scott and the rest of the pack for it. 

Of course it's easy to push that to the back burner when Theo's hand is wrapped around his dick, stroking methodically. Stiles moans, bucking up into the hand, desperately needing something to make the stretch in his ass bareable. 

"Don't you?" Theo says again, obviously expecting an answer. Stiles looks down at Scott for help, but his eyes are closed. He's clearly not listening or simply doesn't care how Theo is talking dirty to his boyfriend. This really doesn't feel like a threesome as Scott isn't really here, off in his own head.

"I- uh-" Stiles starts to say, cut off by his own cry after a particulary rough thrust. He swallows, looking back at Scott's blissed out face. He doesn't want to ruin Scott's pleasure. "Y-yeah, yes, I like it."

Theo laughs darkly into his ear. Then he does the weirdest thing- he kisses the side of his neck. Not just a peck, though. He full on sucks on Stiles' neck. Stiles flinches away from the unwanted contact, but Theo follows him easily, kissing him tenderly as he fucks him roughly and continues to stroke his cock.

This is so not what Stiles signed up for. Theo doesn't even like him like this- right? Stiles had always assumed Theo just had a thing for Scott, and was using this whole 'threesome' thing as a way to be with him. But he's kissing Stiles' awfully sweetly, and it's making Stiles rethink all of this. Or maybe Theo's an even better actor than Stiles thought, and he's playing some sort of mind game with him.

"Stop that," Stiles snaps, trying to move away from the mouth. Theo laughs again, and places a final kiss on the back of his neck, making Stiles shiver. 

Theo takes his hand off of Stiles' dick abruptly, making Stiles make a sound of displeasure. Then Theo pushes him foward a bit, pushing him against Scott's chest. Scott's bulky arms wrap tightly around Stiles' back, pulling him in close.

Stiles looks backwards, straining his neck a bit to do so. Theo is pulling out of Stiles for a moment, getting into a different position, this time he has one leg still kneeling and his other foot firmly on the bed. This gives him better leverage as he thrusts back in, thrusting in and out even quicker now, even harder.

"Oh, fuck," Stiles nearly shouts, burying his head into Scott's shoulder. With this new position, the stretch is even worse, and the pain is incredible. Stiles can feel tears leave his eyes, despite him having them screwed shut.

Theo's not holding anything back now, pounding into him. Scott moans loudly as Theo picks up speed, bucking up as well, trying to find his release. 

Stiles lets out an indistinguishable noise that's somewhere between a scream and a cry. It hurts, it hurts, _it hurts_. More than before- more than anything that should be sexual. "Wait, wait," Stiles cries, tugging violently against the restraints, tears still leaking from his eyes, "Stop- I-I can't, it _hurts_."

Maybe Scott doesn't hear him, or is simply too caught in his own pleasure, but Theo definitely does. He lets out a grunt, roughly thrusting balls deep. "You can take it." he mutters.

"Please," Stiles says, huffing in a panicked breath as he struggles to break free, "I-I- _stop_! I can't-"

Stiles cuts himself off with a loud moan when Theo thrusts back in purposefully and pleasure surges through Stiles' body. "There you go," Theo says raspily, thrusting in again and hitting the same spot, "Now you like it, don't you?"

Oh, Jesus, that's good. Theo continues to hit that spot with each thrust, harder and harder each time. The pleasure being sent directly to his dick, where it's trapped between Scott's stomach and his own. Stiles bucks desperately, trying to get some friction.

Theo hitting his prostate over and over combined with the intensity of being stretched open is enough to make him come from rubbing against Scott alone. The feeling is amazing, and intense, and painful all at the same time. Scott runs a hand through his hair as his orgasm is ripped out of him.

As the aftershocks of pleasure are surging through him, Scott finishes as well. He moans, burying his nose in Stiles' neck, as his cum floods Stiles' sore insides. It's a relief when Scott finally pulls out, leaving Stiles with only Theo's cock inside of him. He lets out a deep breath, legs shaking with the strain of holding himself up.

He doesn't have to for long though, as Theo's grabbing his thighs and flipping him onto his back on the other side of the bed. Stiles makes a noise of surprise, looking up at the werewolf. Theo looks down at him, hair floppy with sweat, lust in his eyes, and he smirks. Then he's fucking him hard again. It's smoother now, Stiles being loose now and full of Scott's cum. 

After a second, Stiles realizes that Theo is fucking him. Just Theo. Scott is on the other side of the bed, panting, eyes shut. So it's not even a threesome anymore, Stiles is having sex with Theo.

It makes Stiles' insides curl in confusion and distress. This isn't how this night was supposed to go. Theo doesn't want to fuck him, he wants Scott. That's what Stiles thought, so why is Theo inside of him, looking down at him with lust clear on his face?

Stiles have very much time to consider this as Theo hips are stuttering to a stop and he's coming as well. He lets out a small groan, eyes turning yellow for a quick moment, then fading back to the normal blue. 

As soon as he pulls out a flood of come drips out of Stiles. He sighs in relief, hole feeling incredibly empty, painful stretch finally gone. Theo releases his thighs, letting Stiles' aching limbs rest finally. 

"That was amazing," Scott says, rolling over to look at Stiles. Scott's face is content and blissful. "Damn. I mean that- that was incredible." 

Theo gets off his knees instead sitting on his butt, resting a hand on one of his knees as he asks in a cocky tone, "Didn't I tell you it would be?" 

Scott looks at Stiles expectantly. That was.. something. Definitely something. He swallows, realzing his arms are still tied together he asks, "Yeah, untie me now?"

Scott giggles. "Yeah, sorry I forgot," he says smiling, sitting up and pulling Stiles up along with him. 

As Scott's about to reach for the rope, Theo reaches faster, saying, "Here, let me."

Theo carefully works the ropes until Stiles' arms are fully free. They're super sore as Stiles pulls them in front of him. When he looks down, his arms are purple and have red rashes where the rope was touching. That's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning. 

Scott suddenly pulls Stiles close to his chest, wrapping his arms around his back. Stiles practically falls into the embrace. "You did so good, Stiles," Scott says lovingly, rubbing a hand over his spine, "You were so good."

Stiles smiles a bit at the words. He likes when Scott is pleased with him. But then Theo's hand runs over his back as well, and he says a simple, "Good boy"

It's hard to tell if the words are meant to be condescending, or Theo's genuinely just praising him, but Stiles is too tired to care. Scott must be too, as he yawns, then lowers Stiles to the bed on his back. Stiles rolls to his side immediately, excrutiating pain shooting through his ass. A minute later a blanket is draped across him and Scott's arm wraps around his bruised waist. 

They drift to sleep this way. Stiles closes his eyes, still vaguely confused about his pleasure, and tries to pretend Theo isn't still laying in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this series, and what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
